


Hearts Desire

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura comes to Silas, the last thing she expects to find there is a roommate that will turn her life up side down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New roommate

_Okay, I can totally do this. I can focus on my project. I can´t party till God knows when with Betty again. Besides, the only reason I actually went to the quad mixer with her is for the possibility of a certain tall LIT TA to show up there. Witch she did, for a good 30 seconds, then she disappeared in the crowd again. Best 30 seconds of my day. But now its time to put my attention on classes again. Piece of cake. I mean, Betty chose to leave campus for a couple of weeks for God knows what reason, leaving nothing but a note by her bed witch I saw this morning when I woke up, written on a tissue, saying: See ya in a few weeks shorty. Not so surprisingly that she didn’t mention anything about leaving to me before, but apparently that’s just how Betty rolls. Well, I guess its just me and my project now. I can do this. I´ve got my hot cocoa, my cookies. Time to kick some brainy ass._

**A cup of cocoa, three cookies and a short nap time later...**

Music blasting thru the radio kicked Laura in an upright position on her chair that she accidentally fell asleep in. She blinked a few times trying to clear the blurry vision she had and stared straight at her screen, at the project she was supposed to be writing about, but saw nothing then some nonsense written in the language of the napping.

“You know, falling asleep like that is really not good for you. Maybe next time you should try using the bed, I hear its way more comfortable.”

Laura spinned around in her chair almost losing her balance as she faced the one responsible for her unpleasant awakening. She was about to lecture who ever turned on the damn radio and abruptly stopped her from focusing on her project/nap, but forgot how to even form a proper sentence as dark eyes locked with hers.

She was sure she resembled a fish out of water as she tried to remember what she wanted to say as the dark eyed girl walked over to Bettys bed and threw her bag onto it before siting next to it and not even blinking as she watched Laura carefully.

“That’s Bettys bed.” _That’s Bettys bed?? That’s all you can say, you idiot? Way to state the obvious. Wait, what the hell is going on anyway? And who the hell is this...this creature with seductive eyes?_

“Well, I don’t see Betty complaining about me siting on her bed right now, do you? Besides sweetheart, I was assigned to stay in this dorm room for the time being. Your friend Betty gave notice that she was leaving for a while, so here I am now.” The dark haired girl finally broke her gaze upon Laura and the girl on the chair felt like she can breath again without those eyes looking at her.

Her new roommate searched for something in her bag, pulling out a book and putting it on the shelf before reaching into the bag again and throwing her clothes onto the bed, including her underwear. Laura blushed a deep red at that, rapidly turning around in her chair towards her computer trying to pay attention to anything but her apparently new room mate and her unexplainable sparkly eyes.

“Whatever.” She tried to seem uninterested in what the girl was saying, but made a mental note to check the new rooming arrangement with Perry, cause, well, obviously Perry knows everything about everything.

She felt the girls eyes on her back and heard her standing up from her bed. _Well, actually Bettys bed, but whatever. Oh God, why is she looking at me so much. Stop looking at me, You’re making me nervous you beautiful dark eyed stranger._

“You know, if you have a problem with me being here, you can always go and complain to the dean.”

Laura heard a challenge in the girls voice, challenge and also a trace of something she could not pinpoint at the moment.

“No problem at all.”

Before she could realize what was happening she felt herself being spun around in the chair and was facing her new roommate witch was hovering with her head a few inches above Lauras face.She felt her breath on her lips as their eyes locked and a slight smirk formed on the girls lips.

There was something in the way she looked at Laura that scared her and made her felt safe at the same time. She knew living with her new roommate is going to be interesting.

“Whats your name cutie?” The girls slender finger traveled over Lauras arm and up to her neck, barely touching her but leaving a light shiver on her skin.

“Laura.” She whispered as she felt her head starting to spin from the girls proximity. The dark eyes traveled all over her face, biting her lip and moving her finger down Lauras neck, over her pulse point and down to her collarbone. “Whats, whats your name?” Laura felt like a complete idiot not being able to utter the words louder, leaving them to be nothing but a whisper.

“Carmilla.” The girl walked away from her grabbing her book from the shelf and heading to the door. She stopped before it and turned around on her heel.

“Don’t wait up for me cutie.” She reached for the door handle and glanced over at the girl siting in the chair completely flushed.“Oh, and Laura...” She spoke out her name slowly, getting the girls attention and patting her chin lightly. “You´ve got some cookie crumbles on you dear.”

She giggled as she walked out of the room, last thing she saw Lauras panicked expression as she tried to clean up her face from the bits and pieces of cookies that she fell asleep on earlier. Laura sat up from her chair and hurriedly cleaned her face and shirt that was now also full of crumbles, looking behind her new roommate, at the now closed door.

“What the hell was that?!”


	2. Mystery girl

“What do you mean she showed up out of nowhere?” LaFontaine walked into the small space between the two beds and looked onto the big pile of clothes laying on Carmillas bed.

_Carmillas bed? Bettys bed? Whose bed is it anyway??Who the hell is this beautiful idiot?!_

“Yup, totally appeared out of thin air.” _I should probably mention that I fell asleep and have no idea if she really did appear out of thin air or not. Its not like shes some sort of ghost or a vampire or something like that. I fell asleep, she walked in, turned on the radio, woke me up, then she looked at me with those dark shiny intense eyes. Ugh! What is with me?!_

LaFontaine eyed Laura curiously, then the bed, then Laura again narrowing her eyes.

“Okay, that seems pretty legit. So where is this mysterious new roommate of yours anyway?” The redhead plopped herself onto Lauras bed and kept her eyes on the pile of clothes on the bed facing her.

Laura finally turned around on her chair, giving up completely on her LIT project and huffed in annoyance as she couldn’t focus on anything but the mysterious new roommate as LaFontaine called her. She would not admit it though. She will not admit, that for the last three hours since the girl stepped into her life, she has managed to completely put Laura of her balance.

“Don´t know, don’t care.” _Really don’t know, actually do care. I hope shes okay. Why do I even care? I just met her like five minutes ago, and shes so...so...ugh! Stupid attractive roommate!_

“Well, okay, if you say so.” LaFontaine was about to turn around to face Laura and stop focusing on the leather pants on the bed that belong to Lauras new roommate, as Perry knocked on the door, papers in her hand, and pulled both the girls attention onto herself.

“Hi. Sorry I´m running late. So much paper work, so little time.”

She came into the room and set right next to LaFontaine, their elbows touching as she turned over to Laura witch was looking at the pair with amusement. They really do make a cute couple.

“So, did you find anything out about Lauras new mystery _girlfriend_?”

“Shes not my girlfriend.” Laura reached out to take the papers from Perry and the two redheads looked at her with wide eyes. Laura put her attention into the Perrys old LIT project, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the girls gaze.

“What?” She tried to read thru the pages but looked up at LaFontaine that had a smug look on her face and Perry that only raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

“I didn’t say girlfriend.”

“She really didn’t. She said roommate.” Perry didn’t pay much attention on Lauras blushing cheeks as she tried to hide her face behind the papers and went on explaining what she found out.

“Her name is Carmilla Karnstein, by the way if anyone is still listening. I didn’t actually get any really important information, other then that she really is assigned to be your new roommate, and also that she might in a way be somewhat related to the dean.”

Both LaFontaine and Laura looked at her with their mouths slightly agape.

“Now it makes more sense why she so casually mentioned that I should go complain to the dean if I have a problem with her staying here.” Laura leaned back in her chair and moved her sight to the pile of clothes again. _How many leather pants does this girl even own?!_

“Why did she tell you to go complain to the dean anyway?”

“I told her Betty is my roommate, but that she is away for a few weeks. She said shes gonna stay here for now. I just thought I’m gonna have the room to myself. I didn’t know you can get a new roommate mid semester. How is that even possible?”

Perry stud up and read a few lines to herself from Lauras screen that she forgot to turn of before they showed up. Lauras LIT project was so not going anywhere, and she had to call Perry to ask about Carmilla in the first place, so, why not ask for some help on this too.

“All is possible when you are related to the dean herself.” LaFontaine turned her attention to the few simple notes on the screen too and shook her head.

“You need some more help with this. I don’t think Perrys paper will work all the magic you need to finish this on time. Isn´t that do in like three days?”

Laura turned around in her chair and leaned her head on her hand staring at the almost blank page.

“I am so screwed aren’t I?”

Perry patted her shoulders supportingly before reaching into her pocket for her phone.

“You can do this.” She started typing onto her phone and waited till it buzzed in her hand.

“I can?”

“She can?” LaFontaine looked at her girlfriend, trying to figure out what she was up to now.

“Yes you can. I just texted my cousin to come and help you out with this. We can´t just stand around and let you fail the class. New roommate or not, you will finish this project. Trust me.”

Laura jumped out of her chair and gave Perry a big bear hug, almost jumping from joy. She really couldn’t afford failing any classes.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Wait. Remind me again, who is your cousin?” She took a step back as Perry and LaFontaine looked at each other knowingly and smiled innocently at Laura.

“Danny.”

“Danny?? Tall, cute LIT TA Danny?? No, no, no, she cant, she...Shes gonna think I´m a complete idiot. Why would you call her?” Laura ran around the room trying to clean up the place a bit before Danny came over. She had the biggest crush on her since her first class, and just found out she is heading over here to help her with her project?

“Relax. She isn’t coming over here right away. She´ll stop by after her Summer Society meeting. You have plenty of time to pull yourself together.” LaFontaine and Perry realized that Laura didn’t even notice they were in the room anymore as she ran around and then into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. They looked at each other and chose to leave the room before Danny comes by.

The two were perfect for each other, and this seemed like a good reason to push them together in the right direction. They just hoped the two girls won´t take too long to realize that they would make a perfect couple.


	3. Danny

_Bed made? Check. Table cleaned? Check. Books prepared? Check. Fresh shirt? Also check. Okay, this is happening. Danny is somewhere half way thru the dorm and will be here in a few moments. I know that because I kept looking thru the window every five seconds while cleaning up this stall of a room, and saw her making her way over from the meeting. She is here to help me with my LIT project that is all. Nothing more, nothing less. The fact that I have had a major crush on her since first steeping onto Silas university ground will not prevent me from going thru this thing. The project I mean. My main focus is this project. I can do this. I can totally do this._

“Laura?”

A soft knock was heard at the door as Dennys red hair peaked into the room. Laura finally stooped pacing between the two beds and turned around to fully face the tall girl. _Okay, so maybe I can´ t do this._

“Danny, hi. Come.” The redhead looked directly into her eyes as she took a step inside. Laura felt her cheeks turn red as she realized the double meaning of her words. “Into the room I mean.” She shook her head embarrassed and didn’t see the small smile on Dannys face as the tall girl turned around and closed the door behind her.

“So my cousin told me you need some help with your project.” She uttered the last word slowly, almost like a question, eying Laura carefully as she took a seat on what she assumed was Lauras bed and faced her computer. Laura was already looking for some notes she left around in the books she was reading before, and sat on her chair, turning around to Danny and almost bumping their heads together, not realizing how close they were.

“Sorry.” She moved a bit in her chair and tried her best not to embarrass herself any more. “Yeah, um, I had no idea you and Perry are cousins. I actually asked her for help first. But I guess she thought you could help me out more then her.” Her eyes drifted from Dannys eyes to her lips for a second as the tall girl smiled at her. The fluttering butterflys were going crazy in her stomach now, one would think they were having a ball there, waltzing around with their beautiful wings. _Not as beautiful as her eyes though._

Laura caught herself staring at Danny for too long and had to lick her dry lips as Dannys smile faded into something Laura was sure she only imagined.

_It can´t be that she would look at me like she...no, I´m not gonna go there. I will not imagine something that doesn’t exist. Danny is here to help me with my project and that is all there is to it._

“So, project?” Danny turned her focus back onto the computer screen and took one of the books that were behind the computer into her hands, opening it on a random page and sneaking a side way glance over at Laura that looked dumb folded for a moment. It seemed like Laura forgot what they were supposed to be doing.

She shook of her mind and nodded at Danny before turning her attention to the computer and the focusing on the project.

**A finished LIT project later...**

With Dannys help, Laura finished her project in less then 3 hours, and she finally typed in the last word pushing herself away from the computer, rolling her chair to the middle of the room and doing a small victory dance in it. Completely forgetting she wasn’t alone in the room, she looked wide eyed as she heard Dannys light giggling coming from her bed.

“Wow, you get really excited when you finish a project huh?” Danny moved her hands thru her hair, messing it up a bit and yawning as Laura moved back to the computer, saving her project. She didn’t think Danny would actually stay here this long. Maybe half an hour, giving her a few hints on her project. But Danny stayed here, helping her finish it in a few hours.

“Oh my god, thank you so much for helping me. You saved my life.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go as far as saving your life, more like your grade.”

Laura rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair, leaning over to Danny and giving her a slightly awkward hug. The tall redhead wasn’t expecting it but hugged her back right away. The awkwardness turned into something else completely as Dannys hands held onto her a little closer from where she was siting and almost pulled Laura onto her lap. Laura inhaled the scent of the red hair, smell of wild fruit and flowers making her head spin. She mentally kicked herself and moved away slowly, cheeks as red as Dannys hair and a shy smile on her lips as she sat back onto her chair.

“Thank you, really. I wouldn’t be able to finish this without your help.”

“You’re welcome.” Danny gave her a shy smile of her own locking their gazes together, noticing how dreamy Lauras eyes looked. She stood up, stretching, getting herself ready to leave since she spent the last few hours here; not that she would complain about it. Lauras was actually really fun to spend time with, even tho they haven’t been doing much of that till now.

“Do you wanna...”

“Would you like to...”

They both looked at each other and laughed as Laura stood up from her chair and steeped closer to Danny. She motioned to herself to finish her question and Danny only nodded in response.

“I was actually wondering if you would like to have dinner, maybe? You know, as a thank you for helping me out today. Its okay if you don’t want to, I just thought that we could...you know, eat. Dinner, I mean. Obviously.”

“I would love to.” Danny grinned down at the girl that looked at her wide eyed.

“You would?”

“I would.”

“Wow. Okay, that’s cool. that’s great. So, I will talk to you soon and we can go out?” Laura knew she wanted this to be a date, but had no idea if Danny would say yes if she asked her out on one. She decided that she will take what she can get.

“That would be great. I should probably get going now. Its late.” Danny turned around and walked over to the door. She looked back at Laura that was lightly biting her lip and she smiled at her once more.

“I´ll see you soon?”

“Definitely.” Laura waved her goodbye as Danny closed the door behind her. She will have to take her to dinner as soon as possible. She just had no idea where to.

_Where do you take a tall sexy amazon goddess out for dinner??_


	4. Non date

Carmilla walked into the room precisely 25 minutes ago, and was left standing at the door for a full minute, as she took in the room. He clothes and her bag were not on the bed where she left it yesterday as she first arrived here. For a moment she thought she walked into the wrong room but the soft humming of Lauras voice coming from the bathroom made her realize she was at the right place. After finding her clothes neatly hung in the wardrobe and her bag laying down at the side she plopped herself on her bed and pulled her book from behind her bed, smirking as she took one last glance at the bathroom door where the humming was coming from.

_This was not going to be a date. No date. Just, two people eating food together, that’s all. Nothing more, nothing less. She helped me with my project, I´m taking her to dinner as a thank you. There is nothing about all of this tonight that even resembled a date. Except it kind of totally does. But it shouldn’t. I won´t let it get over my head. Danny helped me, and I am thanking her. With eating out. Eating her...eating food. I mean, with dinner. Wow...brain damage much?_

Laura ran her hands thru her hair for the umpteenth time as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, checking herself out. She spent the last half hour just standing there, trying out every shy smile, laugh, hair flip she could imagine for the date. And yet she kept telling herself it was not a date. She straightened her shirt and grabbed the door handle, walking out into the room.

“You clean up nicely.”

Laura was actually surprised to find her new roommate siting on the bed, book placed in front of her as she curiously eyed her, then went back to reading. She didn’t see her get back into the room last night, nor did she run into her this morning as she was rushing to class. She wont admit it out loud, but she was worried. After Danny left last night, Laura was annoyed by the mess her roommate left on her side of the room and decided to clean it up a bit. She then sat at her computer for a while longer, searching online for a nice diner near the Uni. Her mind was set on Danny the entire time. But the moment she laid down on her bed, her new roommate showed up. No, she didn’t show up in the room, she showed up in Lauras mind of course.

_Dark eyes watching her intently, hungry. Lauras name leaving her lips as she walked over to her slowly. Lauras mouth went dry as her eyes wandered over the leather clad legs and back up to those smirking lips. In less then a heartbeat the girl was straddling her lap, her lips a breath away from her own._

“Are you okay cupcake?” Laura blinked rapidly, seeing a hand in front of her face waving. Her vision cleared and she saw a slightly concerned look on Carmillas face as she was standing right in front of her.

“What?” She shook her head and she felt one of Carmillas hands holing her by her shoulder.

“I was talking to you and you just stood there, staring in front of you. Where ever did your mind go to cupcake?” Carmilla walked back over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Laura could still feel the warmth of her fingers pressed on her arm and she finally made a move from her spot, realizing she had a non date with Danny.

“Nowhere. I was just...I have to go soon.” She decided to completely ignore her new roommate until she leaves the dorm. Her entire existence is entirely too distracting for Laura to handle right now. _Why is she making me so nervous? This is not supposed to be happening. I just met her, like yesterday. Stupid mysteriously attractive roommate. Ughhh!!_

“So, where you going? You look like you’re heading out on a date.” Carmilla crossed her legs on her ankles and leaned back on her hands on the bed. She was watching Laura curiously as the tiny girl nervously looked thru the closet, trying to pick out a jacket for when it gets cold outside.

“Its not a date.” She threw the jacket onto her bed and five seconds later sat down next to it, putting on her shoes. “Its just a thank you dinner for a friend.”

“A thank you dinner? Really? Not that its any of my business, but do you like this _friend_?” Carmilla sat up straight as her stomach twisted into a knot. She didn’t know why she got so nervous all of a sudden. Why the thought of her new roommate liking someone that wasn’t her made her want to punch a wall. She was the one to ask, now she will have to deal with whatever answer she gets.

“Its not any of your business, but everyone likes Danny.” Lauras cheeks turned a light pink as she thought of Danny, knowing that she will see her in a few minutes. She kept her eyes on her shoes, not daring to look up a Carmilla. If she did look up, she would see the concern written on her face at the mention of Dannys name.

_Danny? The TA amazon?I can´t believe she actually likes her. Tiny gay doesn’t know any better._

“You´re not everyone.” Laura rolled her eyes at that and stood up, walking over to her computer, grabbing her phone and placing it in her pocket.

“I do like her. But this is not a date, cause I´m pretty sure Danny doesn’t like me like that. We´re just friends. That’s all.”

“Of course she likes you like that.”

“How can you know that?” Laura stood still for a moment in front of Carmilla, her dark eyes piercing into her soul, but they felt so warm, so right. She felt like she was being pulled closer to her with invisible strings, but her feet were keeping her stone still.

“Cupcake, she would be a fool not to like you. Everyone would be.” Carmilla kept her eyes locked with Lauras and she was trying really hard not to let them fall upon her lips where she saw a shy smile forming. Her new roommate was as cute as they get and Carmilla knew that she would get in trouble because of her. She also felt that she would be worth it.

“You´re gonna be late for your date.”

Laura turned around at that and grabbed her jacked from her bed. Her excitement for meeting Danny right now was not as big as it was when she texted her, asking to meet her for dinner tonight. She liked Danny, she really did. Hell, she has had a crush on her since the moment she steeped foot into the LIT class. But now, now Lauras mind was preoccupied with the mysterious new roommate and her piercing dark eyes.

She turned around and waved at Carmilla that was still siting on her bed, looking at her with a shy smile.

“Don´t have too much fun on your date cupcake.” She winked at her and heard Lauras light laughter as she walked out of the room.

Carmilla laid back into her bed and reached for her book that was hidden under her pillow, hoping to finish reading it tonight, on her free night from work. But after blankly staring at the pages for a while, she realized it was in vain. The tiny gay has settled herself in her mind, and for the rest of the night, Carmilla was only hoping that her date would fail. _I just really don’t like her being alone with the redhead amazon._


	5. Nightly kindness

Laura walked into the dorm room slowly, not being sure whether or not Carmilla was there sleeping already. She closed the door behind her, tiptoeing in the dark, over to the bathroom, to wash her face, before heading to sleep.

For the entire night she had a smile plastered on her face, whether it be a shy smile, a flirty smile, or just a ** _wow Danny, I didn´t know you were actually this funny_** smile.

The moment she spoted Danny outside the campus, she forgot all about the weird tug in her cheast as she was standing in front of Carmilla, her eyes locked with her own, before she walked out of the room.

Dannys bright eyes were on her all the while as she walked over to her, smileing, and gave her an awkward half hug before they walked the distance to the dinner Laura found online last night. They spent most of the diner just making small talk about some classes, and their life before Silas. Laura was nervous for a while, until Danny didn´t break the ice, jokingly asking Laura how bad of a date this was. After Laura realized both of them wanted this to be a date, she relaxed and enjoyed what was left of her night with Danny.

After dessert, Danny tried to pay for the food, but Laura stopped her, convincing her that she owed her one for her help with the LIT project. Danny agreed, but under the condition that Laura goes out with her on another date Friday night. Didn´t take much convincing on Lauras side to agree with that.

They walked next to each other back to the campus, Danny making sure that Laura got back to her room safe and sound, without a scratch. They stood in front of the door for a few minutes, only smiling at each other shyly, before Danny leaned down and hasitatingly placed a soft kiss onto Lauras lips. It was short and sweet; _just like Laura_ , Danny laughed at herself as she thought of that and only winked at Lauras questioning gaze as they broke the kiss.

They said their goodnights, with a promise of seeing each other tomorrow at class.

And now Laura was facing the mirror. The smile on her face from the night was slowly fading, but she didn´t think anything of it. She washed her face, and made her way back to the room. The light coming from the bathroom was illuminating the room, and as Laura steeped out she noticed Carmillas sleeping form on her bed. She was laying on her stomach, with her head facing Lauras bed, a few strands of hair falling down her face and her one hand was hanging at the side of the bed, a book grasped in her fingers, barely reaching the floor.

Lauras instinct walked her over to the bed and she bent down, taking the book out of her hand and placing it on the computer desk, she pulled the blanket over the sleeping Carmilla and stood up straight. She didn´t know why, but once again she couldn´t move away from her spot, she knew she shouldn´t be standing in the middle of the room in the dark, she knew she shouldn´t be looking at Carmilla the way she is, especially since she just got back from her date with Danny. She knew she shouldn´t be leaning down and brushing the hair off her face behind her ear, but that didn´t stop her from doing it. And most of all, she knew she shouldn´t be this close to Carmilla, feeling her sleeping breath on her lips, but she couldn´t help but lean closer, looking from Carmillas closed eyelids to her lips.

Her new roommate both fascinated her and scared her at the same time. Even though she doesn´t know a thing about her, she felt drawn to her. She wanted to get to know her, and right now, she wanted noting more then to feel her lips on her own.

She looked behind her for a moment, like she was making sure no one was arround, even tho there was only the two of them in the room. She turned back around, intent on stealing an innocent kiss from those sleeping lips, but was met with two dark eyes sleepily looking at her.

She lost her balance as she faced, the now fully awake Carmilla, and landed on her ass with a thud. Carmilla sat up straight and looked down at her, worrie written in her eyes.

“Are you okay cupcake?” She knew she probably wasn´t hurt, since she was practicly on the floor already when she opend her eyes. Carmilla looked her up and down as Laura sat still on the floor, thanking whatever God there is, that the room was almost dark and Carmilla couldn´t see her blushing cheeks right now. She mummbled an **_okay_ ** before she finally stood up, looking anywhere but at Carmilla.

She cursed herself on wanting to kiss Carmilla, even more, violeting her by stealing a kiss from her.

_I mean, who the hell does that?! What is wrong with me? Why would I want to steal a kiss from her? Why would I even want to kiss her? I just met her like yesterday, she is not supposed to do this to me, I am not supposed to want to kiss a complete stranger, no matter how mysteriously atrractive she is._

“What were you doing?” Carmillas voice came to her ears thru the dark, and Laura finally looked up at her.

_What was I doing? Other then trying to kiss her? Then trying to act on this ridiculous pull I feel toward her after knowing her for what? Five miutes? I wasn´t doing anything, nothing at all._

“You were sleeping, and it was getting cold, so...I...coverd you up with yout blanket. I didn´t want you to freeze. Thats all.”

Laura walked back over to the bathroom, feeling Carmillas eyes on her back as she turned of the light and walked over to her bed, laying down. She didn´t say a word, and Laura thought that perheps she didn´t believe her. That for some reason she knew what she wanted to do, that she felt her so close, that maybe Carmilla herself felt the pull towards Laura, and she was just about to speak up again, say something, anything, but Carmillas voice stopped her from doing so.

“Thank you.”

Her voice was barely a whisper, and Laura fell asleep in the belief that the reason for that was just Carmilla being sleepy.

But she didn´t know that Carmilla was so silent, because she was honestly surprised, surprised by Lauras kind act. She knew there was something more to that, but she didn´t want to think further into it right now.

Laura cared enough for her to not let her freeze tonight, and she coverd her up. Not a single time did anyone else in her past care about her, and how she feels, or what ever is going on with her. But this tiny little girl, this nerdy cupcake did. For some reason she seemd to care about Carmilla, just like Carmilla knew she cared about her.

She had no idea why Laura was on her mind the entire night before she fell asleep, and right now she was too tired to think anymore about it. She will leave the thinking for when she is completely rested.

She crawled back into her bed, glancing over in the dark to Lauras bed, and closing her eyes as sleep finally overcame her.


	6. Crushes

Laura lazily opened her eyes, blinking a few times before pulling the covers over her head again, wanting to hide from the world a few more minutes. Wanting to hide from all her class projects, from her dads overprotectivness, and most of all from those stupid butterflys in her stomach.

Laura was totally fine with those butterfly when she first came to Silas University. She knew why she had them and who caused them. Danny Lawrence.

First day at LIT class Lauras eyes kept roaming up and down Dannys tall figure, and each time Danny caught her staring she winked at her causing Laura to blush a deep red and hide her face behind her books, looking anywhere but at Danny.

They did this little routine pretty much every time at class; Laura stares, Danny winks, Laura hides. But now when Laura thinks back, she realizes there was more then that between them. More then just staring and winking. Every time Danny walked around class, handing over the papers, her fingers would brush lightly against Lauras, and till recently Laura thought that was purelly accidental. After the small kiss she shared with Danny, she knew that was not the case. Danny was actually flirting with her. _HER,_ Laura freaking Hollis. 

So yeah, Laura was totally cool with  _ those  _ butterflys. It was the other ones that were causing her problems. The ones that started about a week ago. The one caused by her new roomate. Carmilla. 

The day after she came back from her non date/date with Danny, she couldn´t keep her eyes away from Carmilla. Not to mention she wanted to kiss her the night before, while she was sleeping; but Laura convinced herself that that did not happen.

_That must have been a dream, an awkward, inapropriete dream. That is all it was. Like I would actualy try and steal a kiss from anyone, especialy a girl I hardly even know. Besides, I now have Danny...sort of? Are Danny and I dateing now?_

For the last week Carmilla showed up after her morning classes every day, took a quick shower, spent an hour or two in the room with Laura, before putting on her black leather pants, mached with the black shirts, and headed out for the night. Laura noticed that since _that_ _night,_ Carmilla hasn´t slept in her bed at all. Part of her was worried it was because of her, but then again, she was nothing but nice to her new roomate, and she realized, Carmilla was not what she thought she was the moment she steped into the room.

On first apearance Carmilla seemed broody, tough, and like she might kick your ass without a reason. But Laura soon found out how very wrong she was to think that.

While spending a bit time with Carmilla in the last week, Laura noticed that the girl was actually quite nice, she didn´t talk much about herself, but she was a great listener, and she was great at giving advice. It was almost like she had life times and life times of experience behind her.

The last three day when coming back from class, Laura was usualy already siting behind her computer, working on a project, and Carmilla walked behind her slowly, Laura could sense her looking at her, and each time she placed a cup of hot chocolate on her desk, one she bought on her way back at the small cafe near their dorm.

_I figured you have a sweet tooth,_ she said when Laura first asked her about it.

Laura felt a slight warmth against her shoulder that was still coverd with her blanket, and finally moved the covers off her head. Her eyes darted to where she felt the warmth, seeing a coffee cup near her, slender fingers wraped around, and she traced her eyes up the hand, a blush creeping up her neck even before her eyes locked with Carmillas dark ones.

“You feeling okay there creampuff?” Carmillas eyes scaned Lauras blushing face and her lips turned into a smirk as Laura pulled the covers over her face again, growling underneath.

She was used to of seeing the tiny girl typing francticly on her computer after getting back from her classes, and once she entered the room today and didn´t see her right away she felt a little ache inside her, worried that she wouldn´t be able to see her before heading back out to work. But once taking a step further inside the room and seeing the slow rise and fall of the bed sheets on Lauras bed, she realized luck was on her side today.

In the last few days Carmilla accepted that the highlight of her day was spending a few moments inside this room talking to Laura. She liked the sound of her voice and how she gets tongue tangled when Carmilla arches her eyebrow putting on her seduction eyes. She figured the tiny girl didnt even realize that Carmilla was flirting with her, or at least trying to flirt. Carmilla knew having a crush on her roomate wasn´t the best way to start...well, anything. Hoping that school and work will keep her mind off her, and she tried to focus on that, but the second day she steped into the room and saw her new roommate, she knew she had to accepte what was going on. She had a crush.

“You gonna spend the entire day hiding under there?” Carmilla walked backwards, to her bed, smilling as Laura finally decided to sit up and move the covers away from her.

 

_Why does this silly girl have to look so incredibly delicious first thing out of bed? I could eat her alive._

 

“That sounds like a great plan.” Laura ran a hand thru her hair, stretching and looking over to where Carmilla was standing, two cups in her hands as always as she slowly walked over and set on Lauras bed, handing her her hot chocolate, that was not as hot right now since she was too lazy to get out of bed sooner.

She tried to avoid Carmillas eyes as she took a sip of the chocolate, silence filling the room. Her bed sheets were wraped around her legs and were the only thing seperating her and Carmilla right now from where Carmill was siting by her feet.

Carmillas eyes were staring at her lips even after Laura removed the cup from them, small smile forming on her lips from the sweet chocolaty taste. She noticed Carmilla hasn´t touched her coffee yet.

“Your drinks getting cold.”

Carmillas finally snapped herself out of staring and she took a sip of her own drink.

“You feeling okay cupcake?” Carmilla touched Lauras blanket covered knee and kept her hand there even after she got Lauras attention.

 

_I am so far from okay. I have a gazillion exams, I am all out of cookies, and I have a stupid crush on my new roomate that wouldn´t probably even pax me the time of day if I asked her out. Oh and theres also Danny, sweet, beautiful adorable Danny, whom I had a crush on since forever, but now I don´t know what I have, because you are infuriatingly beautiful and mysterious and stop giving me those ridiculous seduction eyes, cause I can´t think straight cause of them!!!_

 

“I´m good. Just, you know, exams kind of hit me hard lately.”

Carmilla nodded in understandment even though the small pause Laura had before speaking out made her expect a slightly diferent answer.

“Maybe you really should take a day off. I´m sure you won´t miss much.”

“I think I really will do that.”

Carmilla squezed Lauras knee a bit before standing up and moving over to the desk, scribbling something down on a stickynote.

“And if you get bored, you can stop by here. I work there. We can be bored together.”

Laura giggled at that and took the note Carmilla was holding out for her.

They locked eyes for a moment, and Carmillas tongue darted out a bit, licking her dryed lips. The imagine tattooed itself into Lauras mind and she watched as her roomate walked into the bathroom, grabing a few things then showing up in the room again.

“I´m gonna head out now. See you around?”

“Definitely.” Laura grinned at her and Carmilla stood there for a moment, taking in the girls beautiful bright smile.

“Bye cutie.” She said before disapearing outside the room.

Laura watched behind her, her entired body blushing as she tried to get herself rid of the feeling growing bigger inside her.

_Did she just call me cutie?! Oh my God! Carmilla thinks I´m cute? Damn it! Worst crush ever!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my typos, english is seriously not my first language. Anyway, I hope yall like the story so far.


	7. Silver door

After taking an hour long nap, a hot shower and two spoons of peanut butter, Laura finally kicked herself out of the dormroom, with the adress Carmilla wrote down for her before, safely hiden in her back pocket. She wasn´t _really_ planing on going to visite her at work, but she wanted to have the adress on her, just in case she came close to where she was.

 

_I mean, if I do end up visiting her, thats not a big deal. We are friends. Its a totally friendly visit._

 

Chosing to go for a little walk around the city, Laura soon found herself dangerously close to Carmillas work place. She took the little paper out of her pocket and glanced over it before finally finding the building on that adress. It appeared to be a bar, or a club of some sort, as far as Laura could have seen from the outside. There were no windows on it, just a single silver door on a black building. It didn´t really have a sign anywhere visible, but the moment Laura opened the big silver door that lead inside, she realized she wasn´t wrong. She walked down the small hallway, listening to the music that was coming from the other side. She stoped still in her track, looking around the giant room that had a few men and women siting here and there behind small tables, and two topless male dancers on the stage in the center of the room. Her eyes widend in realization, and she quickly scaned the room, spoting her roomate standing behind the bar, in the corner of the club, with a bored expresion on her face.

Laura made her way over to her, her eyes still wandering around the room.

“Hey cutie. Didn´t think you would actually get yourself out of bed today.”

Carmilla looked up from behind the bar, when she noticed a familiar figure aproaching her. She was washing up some empty glasses and smirked at Laura that seemed completely out of her comfrot zone. She was actually surprised she came here at all. Pleasantly surprsied though.

“You work at a strip club?!” Laura finally snaped out of her staring around, glancing over at Carmilla that was now mixing a drink for one of the customers. Her dark hair falling freely over her bare shoulders and a black corset huging her chest tightly.

 

_How does she even breath in that thing? How could anyone breath in that thing? Actually who needs air when you look so..._

 

“See something you like?” Carmilla leaned over the bar, placing a beer in front of Laura that was looking at her with her mouth slightly agape. Luckly for her, a topless _firemen_ passed her by and accidentaly bumped into Lauras arm, pulling the girl out of her staring. She looked up as the man apologized, completely missing Carmillas eyeroll, and gave her a wide smile, before turning around on his heel, bolting from his spot, feeling Carmills death glare on his back.

Laura felt her cheeks burning up as she locked her eyes with Carmillas for a moment, before another customer showed up asking for a coctail.

Laura was transfixed with Carmilla at the moment, observing her every move, her concentration, as she poured the pink drink into a glass. The man took his drink, winking at Carmilla before walking away and siting behind one of the tables, looking up at the dancing man on the stage.

“So this is where you work, huh?” Laura turned her attention back to Carmilla that was once again leaning on the counter, head in her hands, this time closer to Laura then before.

“It would appear so, cutie.”

 

_Again with the cutie. Ugh! Stop melting me you atractive idiot!_

 

“So you finally managed to get out of bed.”

“It would appear so, _cutie._ ”

Carmilla smirked at Lauras adorable atempt at flirting. The tiny girl seemed as surprised as Carmilla that those words left her mouth, and she felt the blush crawling up her neck.

Before she had the time to say something else, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she jumped up from her chair, startling both herself and Carmilla, who, once she realized what happened started laughing and shaking her head.

“Sorry. My fault. Phone.” Laura pulled the phone out of her pocket and checked the text message she just received, as Carmilla pretended to wipe the counter.

 

**Danny: _Hey Laura. Just checking to see if we are still on for tonights date._**

 

“Oh crap.” Laura stared at her phone for a full minute before realizing it is already Friday, and she completely forgot about her date with Danny.

“ _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.” She mutered under her breath.

“Everything okay cupcake?” Carmilla glanced from the phone up to Lauras face as the girl worriedly bit down on her lip. Carmilla knew she shouldnt be turned on by that image right now, but she wanted nothing more then to sink her own teeth into Lauras bottom lip.

She shook her head as Laura locked her eyes with hers, as if she was trying to read from them, searching for something.

Laura broke the gaze and typed down a reply to Danny, guilt building up in the pit of her stomach.

 

_**Can´t make it. Rain check maybe?** _

 

Laura turned her phone off and placed it back into her pocket. She looked back up at Carmilla and smiled.

“Yeah. All good now.”

“Do you have to go?” There was a bit of sadness in her eyes as she almost whisperd out those words, watching Laura sit back up on her chair, smiling at her.

“Nope. I´m gonna stay here, and bore you a bit longer.”

Carmilla couldn´t help but smile and playfully roll her eyes before leaning onto the counter again. She isn´t going to tell Laura that she was able to see Dannys text on her phone when Laura turned her back to her, and she wasn´t going to question her about why she chose to cancel the date. All she wanted to do is spend time with this beautiful girl and win her over.

“You can bore me anytime you want, cupcake.” She gave her a little wink, and once again couldn´t help but smile as Laura tried to hide her blush with a laughter.

“God, you are so cheesy.”

They spend the next few hours going from disscusing Carmillas philosophy class, Lauras love for journalism, to Carmilla inviting Laura to the other side of the counter, teaching her how to make a perfect _sex on the beach_ , which made Laura giggle at first.

“I don´t really have any experience with this.” Laura looked at the ingredients Carmilla placed in front of her and still couldn´t believe she is gonna make her do this.

Carmilla smirked and leaned closer to her from behind, Lauras hair brushing against her cheek as she placed the shaker in front of her.

“Thats what I am here for, _cupcake_.” Her sultry voice sent a shiver down Lauras spine and she pressed herself against the counter, grabbing the vodka to distract herself from the closness of Carmillas body.

She started pouring the vodka in the shaker as she felt Carmillas hands grab onto hers, and slowed down her motions.

“There has to be just the right amount of each of the ingredients, to make the perfect drink. Now, I´m gonna tell you just how much you have to put in. Okay.”

Laura nodded and poured in the rest of the ingredients into the shaker, Carmillas voice whispering into her ear, telling her just when to stop, when to add more. Her voice almost a purr against Lauras hair.

After adding all in, Carmilla steped back and let Laura finish up by shaking it, and then filling up the glass Carmilla already prepared for her.

“Thats it?” Laura placed the shaker onto the counter and looked at the finished drink.

“Thats it. You wanna give it a try?” Carmilla leaned against the oposite counter and watched as Laura carefully took a sip of the drink. The slight moaning sound that escaped her lips left Carmilla weak in the knees and she couldn´t help the predatory look that showed up in her eyes.

“This is actually delicious.” Laura felt proud of herself as she took the small step over to Carmilla, completely oblivious to Carmillas inner thoughts and to the way she was looking at her.

“You try. You are the expert.”

Carmillas slowly took the glass out of Lauras hand, making sure to brush her fingers over hers, before finally trying the drink.

She moved the glass from her lips, licking them painfully slow, feeling Lauras eyes on them.

“Not bad for a first timer.” She smirked down at Laura, but the smirk soon disapeared as she noticed the look in her eyes. A look that screamed of want and need. She watched as Laura licked her own lips and slowly leaned closer...

“Closing time ladies!” A slightly older man walked behind them, ignoring their lingering gazes for each other, and searched for something under the counter.

Carmilla and Laura both steped away from each other, Laura nervously runing her hands thru her hair and walking to the other side of the counter, as Carmilla just looked around the empty club.

She cleaned up the last glasses on the counter as the man already walked away, standing outside the club by the door and waiting for the two of them.

Carmilla grabed her bag and shirt from under the counter, passing by Laura, who silently fallowed her out the door.

“Night girls.”

The man locked the door, leaving Laura and Carmilla dangerously close to each other in the middle of the night. Carmilla had her hands in her front pockets, rocking back and fort on her heels, with Laura by her side, looking anywere but at her.

Carmilla wanted to break the silence, but Laura beat her to it.

“I´m hungry. You think thers anything still open this late? Or this early.” She looked around the dark town, that only had a few street lights working, and usualy she would be scared, but with Carmilla by her side, she didn´t worry about a thing.

“Yeah. I think I know a place. C´mon cutie.”

“By the way, what is this club called anway?” Laura walked next to her, their arms brushing against each other, but neither of them seemed to mind.

“Isn¨t it obvious? Silver door.”

 


	8. Can I kiss you?

“Slow down cupcake. No one is going to take away your food.” Carmilla giggled as Laura bit off a large piece of her turkey sandwich, looking up at Carmilla and smiling with her mouth full.

She wanted to reply on that, but she did have some maners after all, so she tried to chew the bite as fast as she can, before swalowing and placing the rest of it on her plate.

“Sorry. I just kind of forgot to eat today. Unless you count peanut butter as an actual meal.”

She digged into her sandwich again, this time taking smaller bites and looking around the small dinner where Carmilla brough her. She was surprised to see anything was working at 3. 50 in the morning. Even more surprised that she ended up staying with Carmilla this late.

She glanced over at Carmilla, as the later played around with the french fries on her plate, before dipping one into ketchup and throwing it into her mouth.

Laura definitely felt a spark between them, before in the club. It couldn´t have just been her. The way Carmilla looked at her, the way she flirted with her...

 

_That was flirting, wasn´t it? I mean, it can´t just be my wishful thinking? Not that I was wishing for it. But, if it would happen, I would have nothing against it. Nothing at all. Nope. But was that..._

 

“I wouldn´t consider peanut butter, or any of the other things you indugle yourself in, as proper food, or an actual meal. But it does explain something.”

“What does is explain?” Laura looked at her curiously, wondering what she is thinking about.

“Why you´re so sweet. Its from all the sugar you put inside you.”

A blush crept up Lauras neck and before she had time to say anything, Carmilla stood up from her seat and walked over to the counter.

Laura watched her curiously with a smile on her face before looking back down to the table, an idea crosing her mind. She pulled Carmillas plate over to her side, moving a tinny bit further into the booth, hoping Carmilla would take the hint without a word.

 

When Carmilla turned back at the counter, asking for another glass of water, she looked around the empty dinner, smiling as Laura looked up at her from their booth. She could clearly see the blush on her cheeks and Carmilla tried to remember if she ever met anyone as adorable and sweet as Laura was. She walked over to their booth and noticed something different. Her plate was no longer on the side where she sat before, but was now placed on Lauras side of the table. She smirked to herself as Laura bit down into her sandwich again, looking to the other side.

Carmilla sat down next to her, bumping her shoulder against Lauras.

They finished their food in comfortable silence, glancing at each other every now and then but never holding eye contact.

Carmilla moved the now empty plate away from herself and sighed, getting Lauras attention.

Lauras eyes feel to her lips and she tried to supres a giggle.

“What?” Carmilla raised a curius eyebrow at her, watching as Laura found a napking on the table, grabing it and turning back to her.

Before Carmilla had the time to proces what was going on, Laura leaned dangerously close, her eyes never leaving Carmillas lips.

“You´ve got a little something...” Laura wipped of the little bit of ketchup from Carmillas lips, giggling all the wile doing so.

Her finger brushing over Carmillas botom lip lightly, and Carmillas breath got cought in her throat.

“We should probably go.” She stood up abruptly, leaving Laura siting there alone and confused as Carmilla found her wallet and walk over to the counter, paying for their food.

“Okay...so it definitely is just wishful thinking. Way to go Laura.”

 

They slowly made their way back to their dorm, keeping an arm length distance between each other, as they walked thru the city. This time the silence between them made Laura uneasy and she wanted nothing more then to crawl into her bed and pretend this night never happened, pretend she doesn´t like Carmilla the way she does. She wanted to ignore how she made her feel, ignore the butterflys in her stomach and the blush she felt all over her body every time the girl looked at her. Maybe she should give Danny a fair chance, the girl really seems interested in her after all. But she knew, as much as she wished to ignore how Carmilla makes her feel, after knowing her for such a short time, it was impossible. And she didn´t want to play around with other peoples feelings. It wouldn´t be right.

She grabed the key from her pocket and unlocked the the main door of their dorm building.

She took a step inside but noticed Carmilla wasn´t behind her. Turning around she saw her walking away from the building over to a large oak tree near by.

Against her better judgment Laura closed the door and fallowed after her. The girl was like a magnet for her, where ever she goes, Laura felt herself being pulled towards her.

“Aren´t you coming in?” Laura huged herself as she came closer, rubing her hands up and down her arms, finally noticing how cold the night is. Or in this case how cold the morning is, since it was nearing 6 am.

She spent most of last evening and this morning with Carmilla, and she had to admit to herself she really had fun, even though her gut feeling was wrong about the flirting part.

 

_Well, at least I now have a new friend._ She thought to herself as Carmilla leaned with her back agasint the tree. 

 

“In a little bit cutie.” Her voice seemed distant and Laura tried to think of something to say before giving up and siting down onto the grass, facing the tree.

Carmilla glanced at her before fallowing suit and siting down, her back against the tree and pulling her knees to herself. She leaned her head back and wacthed as the sun started to rise behind the hills near the university.

“Thank you.”

Laura played with the hem of her shirt as Carmillas voice made her look up at her.

“What for?” She really didn´t know what she was thanking her for, but she coulnd´t help and smile as she watched Carmilla looking down at the ground, a small smile on her lips.

“For hanging out with me. I really liked it.” Carmilla looked side ways at her, and the grin that spread on Lauras face made her heart jump inside her chest.

“I really liked it too. I had fun.” Laura crawled closer and sat next to Carmilla, playfully bumping her shoulder against hers. “You´re kind of cool.”

Carmilla roller her eyes at her, but still let out a silent laugh.

“You´re not so bad yourself cupcake.” She bumped her own shoulder against Lauras and looked at her, locking gazes. From one moment of giggling they went to an intense stare, neither blinking, and it almost felt as neither of them was even breathing.

Laura licked her lips and Carmillas eyes instantly traveld down, mesmerized by the small act.

“I really like you, you know.”

Lauras lips turned into a shy smile as those small words from Carmilla made her heart beat even faster then before.

“Carm?” Laura leaned in closer, her eyes on Carmillas lips.

“ _Hmm._ ” The sound Carmilla made was barely audiable, and Laura closed her eyes for a second as she inhaled Carmillas sweet scent. She already felt intoxicated and light headed from her closness.

 

_God this girl has an effect on me._

 

“Can I kiss you?” Those words were whispered against Carmillas lips as they both crashed into a soft kiss. Sweet and gentle. Laura felt Carmilla smile into the kiss and she couldn´t help but smile herself. The kiss felt clumsy and perfect at the same time as Laura giggled when Carmilla moved her hand over her arm, just over the spot where she was the most ticklish.

Carmilla gave out a little laugh, pecking Lauras lips one more time before breaking the kiss and mirroring Lauras wide smile.

She pulled Laura into her arms after a while, holding her close, and as the day just started for the rest of Silas, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms under the big oak tree. 

 


	9. Ginger questioning

“Should we wake them?”

LaF and Perry looked down onto the two sleeping forms that held each other tightly under the oak tree. It was nearing 2 pm as the two gingers made their way from lunch when they spoted a familiar face peacfully asleep with her head leaned onto a girls shoulder and her hand resting on the girls thigh. The girl had her head leaned onto Lauras head and her arm wraped securly over Lauras stomach. LaF and Perry had no clue who this girl was.

LaF grinned as Laura nossled herself closer into the girls neck and was tickled by her long dark hair, but didn´t seem to mind at all.

Perry and LaF shared a knowing look between each other before stimuosly clearing their throats and waiting for the girls to wake up from their sleep.

When neither of them seemed to hear them, Laf leaned down, extanding their hand and trying to pat Lauras shoulder as she felt a hand grab onto her wrist and held her still middair.

“Don`t you dare touch her.”

LaF stood frozen in their spot as a sleepy, but threatening voice escaped the dark haired girls lips. Perry watched with wide eyes at the scene in front of her, the girl holding LaFs wrist and looking at them with, what one could only describe as fear in her eyes.

“Carm? Whats going on?” Carmillas voice seemed to have finally woken up Laura, that had to blink away the sleepines from her eyes a few times, before taking in her suroundings and what ever it was that was happening around her. She looked from LaF that had a _deer in the headlights_ look on their face, up to Perry that was moments away from a panic attack, and then looked over to Carmilla, the girl she spend the night with, and enjoyed every moment of it. Carmilla was still facing LaF, but her eyes drifted to the side, glancing at Laura that still seemed to be in her own little world, before snaping her attention back to the present moment.

“Carm these are my friends. LaFontain and Perry.”

“Can I have my hand back now, please?” LaF pulled their hand back to their chest and took a steep back over to Perry that placed a reasuring hand on their shoulder.

Carmilla turned around, now completely facing Laura as the latter looked up at her friends with an apologetic smile.

“Guys, this is Carmilla, my...uhmm...” _Roomate? Girlfriend? Crush? A girl I kissed last night?_

“Roomate.” Carmilla interupted Laura and stood up from her spot, sensing that Laura would start a long explanataion to the two gingers about what ever her and Laura were at the moment.

Laura stood up after and they all looked at each other in an awkward silence for a moment before Carmilla decided to finally speak up.

“So, I´m gonna go now. I have some stuff to do.” She walked off and Laura was about to go right after her, saying she has to work on some homework as LaF and Perry both pulled her back, stoping her and looking at her curiously.

“What?” Lauras neck felt stiff and she would definitely need to take a hot shower the moment she steps into her dorm room. _Well, maybe not right away. I have to talk to Carmilla first about what happened last night. We kissed. We actually kissed. And then we fell asleep. Under a tree. And I balied on Danny. Wow.I need to figure this out._

“Laura?” Perry looked at her worriedly, steping to her side as LaF looked behin them to a dissapearing figure of Carmilla.

“Yes?” Laura was still in her own little world of last night and she just wanted to run after Carmilla and kiss her and take a long nap with her. She could think about the rest of the world later. She was allowed to have a little moment of complete and totall bliss before facing Danny and her exams and what ever else the world will throw at her.

“Did you two sleep together?” LaF looked back at her with a grin on their face, and Perry lightly slaped their hand as Laura finally pay attention to her two best friends.

“Of course not. We just...the thing is...well, we kind of feel asleep out here.”

Laura looked at the few people passing them by, enjoying the suny day.

“And why did you sleep here?” LaF always asked too many question, but Laura was used to it already. They have been best friend since forever, and she knew LaF only wanted Laura to be happy. She wanted the same for them. Thats why she was thirlled when LaF told her that Perry finally went out on a date with them. Poor LaF had a crush on Perry since the first day moved into the doorm. Didn`t take long for them to end up together.

“I don`t know. We just kind of ended up here. She invited me over to where she works, then we grabed something to eat...and...we talked.”

“Just talked huh?” LaF gave her a questioning look, not really believeing Laura it was only talk between them.

“And I might have kissed her.” Laura looked innocently onto the ground, hidding her eyes from Perry, because she was certain of the question she will ask in a moment.

“You kissed Carmilla? I thought you were dating Danny. Didn`t you two have a date last night?”

Laura sighed, guilt washing over her as she thought of Danny and of her canceling their date.

“Change of plans Perry, relax.” LaF stoped their girlfriend from a long list of questions that would probably make Laura wish the ground would open underneath her.

LaF was already used of Perry being overprotecive about her familly, and she didn`t want Danny to get hurt. But what Perry didn`t know is that Danny wasn`t good for Laura. She didn`t know Danny the way most of the university did. At least the female members of the university. Danny was a female Casanova, and LaF really didn`t want Laura to get into the tangled web of lies and that was Dannys life. She knew Laura was the type of person that was able to protect herself, and if she would have know about Dannys many “lovers”, she would have broken out of the silly crush of hers long ago.

“I just thougt the two of them look cute together.” Perry shuruged and leaned against LaF, intertweining their fingers together.

“I like Danny, I really do. And I had a crush on her since day one. But Carmilla, she just...she shows up and now all I can think about is her. She`s sweet and mysterious and she makes me feel like...”

Laura got lost in her mind, seeking for a word that could possibly describe how Carmilla makes her feel when she is arround her. How in this short time that she spend with the girl she couldn`t stop thinking about her and wondering if she ever crosses her mind too. If Carmilla felt the way Laura did. If she felt...

“You should go after her.” Perry saw the look in Lauras eyes as she scaned the dorm, looking for the window of her room. She knew she wanted to run right after Carmilla, because thats the same thing she would do. She knew what feeling Laura was talking about even without saying a word. She pushed her playfully forward as LaF and her turned to the other side.

Laura saw the look of understanding in both LaFs and Perrys eyes and she couldn`t have been happier about that. She gave her two frineds a quick hug before runing of into the dorm building.

“It`s cool of you for letting her go. I know you wanted her and Danny to click, but...”

“Carmilla seems to be protective. But she might also be better for her then Danny. I just thought that maybe with Laura in her life, Danny would stop messing up her own life.”

LaF looked over to their girlfriend as they slowly walked away from the tree where they found Laura and Carmilla, heading to a mall in the city.

“Messing with her life?” LaF knew what kind of life Danny had, but they werent sure if Perry was talking about the same thing.

“You know what I am talking about LaFontain. I know about Dannys reputation. Don`t think I am that navie that I don`t realize it. But as much as I know that Laura could fix her, Laura deserves better. So if this Carmilla girl is right for her, so be it. She deserves to be happy.”

LaF entertwined their fingers together as they crossed the road, pulling their girlfriend closer.

“You know, you are pretty surprising sometimes.”

Perry leaned over kissing thir cheek and smiling.

“Thats why you love me.”

 


	10. Tempting

“Carm? Are you in here?” Laura walked slowly into their room, closing the door behind her. Looking around the room she saw no trace of Carmilla coming back in here after she left Laura alone with the two gingers. Laura loved her friends and cared about their opinions, but right now she only wanted to talk to Carmilla about last night. About whats going on between them, about that kiss. _The kiss._

She laid her fingertips on her lips, closing her eyes as she sat on Carmillas bed, remembering the feel of her lips, how soft they were, how gentle Carmilla was, and the sound of her laughter as she traced her hands over Lauras arms, over her tickle spot. She sat there for a while, not noticing when Carmilla walked out of the bathroom where she was when Laura came in. She didn`t feel her dark eyes watching her intently, nor see the soft smile gracing her red lips as she leaned against the table studying the girl on her bed. Carmilla felt a tug in her chest as Lauras fingers moved down from her lips, resting on her lap, a smile still visible on her face. Her eyes were closed shut and Carmilla wonderd what the tiny girl was thinking about right now. From what she saw a moment before, Carmilla could only assume she was thinking about the kiss.

_Wishful thinking._ She thought.  _She probably regreats it. She is trying to wipe away the remaining taste of my lips. It was just a moment, nothing more then that. She made a mistake when she asked if she could kiss me. There was panic in her eyes when the gingersquad showed up. She stayed with them, she didn`t go after me. She doesn`t care. No one cares. She doesn`t want me._

She let out a breath she didn`t know she was holding and her eyes widend in surprise as Laura finally opened her own eyes and turned her head, looking up at her, equaly as surprised as Carmilla, to see the girl standing there at the table.

“Carmilla? How...? But...you weren`t just here when I came in. I think. Were you?” Laura looked around the small room again, trying to figure out if she really managed to not see Carmilla when she walked in.

“Bathroom.” Was all Carmilla said as she proped herself up on the table, siting down and crossing her legs at her ankles, hands holding onto the edge of the table. Laura looked at her curiously before a smile graced her lips once more.

“You must be really silent then. I didn`t hear you come in.”

“Yeah, I`m practicly a cat.” Carmilla couldn`t help but smirk as Laura giggled at her, rolling her eyes. The smirk soon fell of her lips as she noticed Laura nervously fidgeting with her fingers in her lap, tugging on a invisible string from her top.

Carmilla braced herself for what was to come from the girls lips and mentaly kicked herself for falling yet again for someone that will never want her, someone that will only see her for what she was thought to be. A mistake. A monster. A being unworthy of affection and love. Unworthy of a soft embrace, unworthy of being cared for. She felt herself crumbling inside because of this small girl, this girl she only met not long ago. A girl that is looking at her with warm honey brown eyes.

Carmilla pulled herself back together, raising an eyebrow as Laura brushed her hands on her jeans. She couldn`t sit in the silence any longer so she chose to be the one to break it, but was surprised as Lauras voice reached her ears, before she even had time to open her mouth.

“Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for cupcake?” Carmilla looked at her curiously, her grip on the table still tight, and her legs lightly moving back and forth in the air.

“For yesterday. I actually had a lot of fun. Even tho staying in bed was very tempting at first.” Laura gave out a short laugh, accidentlay snorting, and Carmillas lips turned into a soft smile at the girls dorky side.

“I can see how staying in bed with you all day can be tempting.” Laura blushed bright red as those words left Carmillas mouth and she looked up at her again, locking her gaze as she stood up from her bed, slowly steping closer to the girl on the table.

“Yeah. But there was something much more tempting that got me out of bed.” She stopped still in front of Carmilla, as the latter moved further back on the table, uncrrosing her legs and carefully watching as Lauras eyes traveled up her body, lingering on her lips a moment longer before once again looking into Carmillas eyes. She swore she could see stars shining inside those dark orbs and she felt herself being pulled closer to her, her arms by her side, lightly moving over Carmillas knees and up her thighs as she pressed herself closer to her, steping between her legs.

“Oh really? And what might that be?” Carmillas grip on the table loosend as Laura held her gaze, leaning closer to her, now resting her palms high on Carmillas thighs, as the latter instinctivly moved her hands to the standing girls hips, and held her close.

Carmilla felt something awfuly familiar being in this position with Laura, and by the look in Lauras eyes it seemed as the journalism major felt the same. Her previous thoughts about being unworthy of anything or anyone escaped to the back of her head as Lauras lips turned into a smile and one simple word left them.

“You.”

Carmillas breath got cought in her throat for a split second as the small word echoed in her mind, and Lauras smile grew wider as she thought she had managed to leave her new roommate speachless. Carmilla bit her bottom lip and hooked her index fingers through the belt loops of Lauras jeans and tuged her even closer so there was mearly an inch of space between them.

“So you think I`m tempting?” She smirked as Lauras eyes feel onto her lips, and all the girl could do was nod as a blush crept up her neck and her cheeks. Carmilla could practicly hear the fast beating of a heart, but she couldn`t figure out if it was her own heart that was beating in such a strong pace, or Lauras, that still had her eyes transfixed on her lips.

“ _Carmilla_?” Carmillas eyes fell to Lauras lips the moment she whipserd her name. She never knew the sound of her name could be so beautiful. But coming from Laura, every word seemed breath taking. And she absolutley loved that.

“You know you don`t actually have to ask me for premission every time you want to kiss me, right?” Laura tillted her head up at that, brushing their noses together in a slight eskimo kiss, and her hands left Carmillas thighs. Both girls immediately missed the warmth of each other, and Carmilla was about to move her hands away from Lauras hips completley as the tiny girl leaned her head to the side a bit, and her warm breath caressed Carmillas lips before they both closed their eyes and closed the small distance between them.

Carmilla moved her hands up Lauras sides, brushing her fingertips over her chest and up her neck, gently cuping her face and keeping her close as she traced her tongue over the girls bottom lip, seeking entrance that Laura happily gave, faintly parting her lips for Carmilla.

Laura moved her hands around Carmillas waist, resting them on her lower back as she felt her thumb gently caresing her cheek. She was melting under her touch and her knees went weak as they finally broke apart moments after, their lungs desperate for air. Carmilla leaned her forehead against Lauras, eyes still closed and a smile on her lips as she tried to catch her breath again. Laura took the chance to memorzie her face perfectly into her mind. She couldn`t believe this was happening. The most gorgeous woman she ever saw was holding her, kissing her. She was sure this was only a dream, and she did not wish to wake up any time soon. She wanted to use out every precious moment of it.

Carmilla opened her eyes, dreamily looking at Laura, her breath finally going back to normal as the smaller girl pecked her lips one more time. Carmillas smile grew on her face and before she could say a word she felt another peck on her lips, and another, and another. She raised her eyebrow curiously as Laura stopped pecking her lips and moved the slightles bit to look at the girl in front of her. Lauras shiny eyes were wandering over Carmillas face and body, her cheeks bright pink as Carmilla wraped her legs around her waist, traping her in her spot. Carmilla played with a lock of Lauras hair, twirling it around her finger, before tucking it behind her ear, her palm resting on Lauras cheek. The tiny girl looked up at her shyly, opening then closing her mouth, like she was about to say something, but lost the courage for it.

“Whats on your mind cutie?” Carmilla let her fingers travel along Lauras neck, feeling her puls point underneath her fingertips.

“Would you...maybe, like to go on a date with me?” Laura looked around nervously before looking back up at Carmilla, the girl smiling softly at her, and she couldn`t help but smile back.

“I would love to go on a date with you cupcake.” She pecked the girls lips once, smiling brightly.

 


End file.
